


Confessions of a Teenage Boy

by Jumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Begging, Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Caught, Flirting, Fluff, Hinata is a Screamer, Homosexuality, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama in Denial, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Requited Love, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumin/pseuds/Jumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Kageyama just wanted a break in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Teenage Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tetsuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuro/gifts), [cyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborg/gifts).



Today would be like any other day for Kageyama Tobio. Get up, get ready for school, eat a hefty breakfast, walk to school, arrive, go to class, then go to Volleyball practice after school. Same old stuff he does every year.

_Day._

It was a rather simple routine; easy to do, easy to remember, easy to get to, easy to—you get the point.

So why exactly is he waking up, realizing he may or may not have a not-so-suble nor little but gigantic crush on Hinata Shouyou? Lord, if the Gods didn't strike him down right then, he was sure his heart would do the trick for them. Surprisingly, Kagayama wasn't sexually active. Never has been.

Ah, yes, Kageyama Tobio, the King of Volleyball, was without a doubt a virgin. Pure and untouched. Still flowered and innocent. Sure he'd had gotten lots and he means _lots_ of confessions from random people but he had always rejected them on the spot. (As if he couldn't get anymore awkward.)

But with Hinata Shouyou, oh no, his poor, little, homosexual heart was a fluttering mess. There was no way in fucking hell he had fallen for that fucking shortie. He was stubborn, loud, annoying, bratty, cute, energetic, perfect, and— **OK, THAT'S ENOUGH.**  "Shit," He mumbled under his breath, eyes narrowing at nothing in paticular.

He really needed to get his shit together. Maybe a shower would help; they never failed to get the gears shifting in his head. Who knows, maybe it's just him desiring a lover.

There was no way Kageyama Tobio has a crush on Hinata Shouyou. Nope, no, uh uh, nada.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio had a crush on Hinata Shouyou. It was official. Fuck, he was so screwed. As far as he knew, Hinata liked him in a 100% friendly way. _Friendly_ , that word made him cringe as he pounded his head on his desk repeatedly. For onlookers, it was uncharacteristic of Kageyama. But surprise, this was the real him: a lovestrucken fool.

"Um, Kageyama?" An unsure voice made its presence known beside him. As soon as he heard it head banging stopped, his hands became sweaty, his throat became dry, and a light pink hue overcame his cheeks. "Are you okay?" Hinata sounded truly concerned for his friend. _Ouch_ , there was that hurt feeling again.

"Y-Yeah," Fuck! He stuttered; Kageyama Tobio does not stutter! "I'm fine, Hinata. Thanks." Thank the Lord he didn't fuck up on that last part. The Gods were still looking after him.  _Run, little bird, run while you still can,_ a voice in his head warned him. But he didn't want to run. He wanted to bathe in the orange haired male's presence and claim him as his. He sighed, a wave of melancholy washing over him. 

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him but thankfully, dropped the subject and resumed to his previous doings. The black haired boy groan as silently as he could.

He just wanted to get this day over with.

* * *

 Finally,  _fucking finally,_ after a million fucking years, the day was over.

Rejoicing, the King sped his way down the hall, not wanting to run into any distractions that would keep him there longer he wanted to be.

He could see the exit. There it was; sweet heaven existed on Earth!

Unfortunately, life had other plans for Kageyama Tobio. Can the guy catch a fucking break already? He had worked especially hard to avoid Hinata all day and trust Kageyama, it wasn't an easy task. He means, Hinata is literally everywhere! It doesn't matter the time or place, he's going to be there!

And speak of the devil there was Hinata Shouyou standing right in front of him in the flesh. The short demon stared at him with an unreadable expression before roughly grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the nearest classroom.

He was now alone with his crush. In the dark. At school. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic! Oh shit he was panicking! They stayed in an awkward silence, the tense atmosphere was killing him right now.

"H-Hinata, look, I-" Kageyama tried to look for an excuse; a way to escape this Hell but the shorter male interupted him. "Kageyama," the high jumper took a firm start, his face coated in a heavy blush and determination, "I know you've been avoiding me all day. His expression became sad: almost pain filled.

"I don't know what I did to upset you but I'm sorry... I hate that you won't talk to me or even look at me-and dammit Kageyama," Hinata took a deep breath, "I fucking love you!"

Oh. Oh. _Oh_. Kageyama's eyes opened widely, his normally slited eyes becoming suddenly full blown. Shocked, Kageyama just opened his mouth repeatedly, words seeming to not be formed. Flabbergasted, he didn't even register the warm pair of lips that placed themself on top of his. 

So this was his time, huh? The Gods were finally letting him drift peacefully to heaven with the Angel he's been desiring. He had lived a good life, his desires had been fulfilled. Mentally, Kageyama crossed 'Kiss Hinata' off his bucket list. Yes, he had a fucking bucket list. Get over it. You never know when your time could be up.

The two males slid to the ground, Kageyama's back making sq noises against the door. The high jumper was the first to break away for oxygen, his cheeks flushed and panting heavily. "D-Do you understand now, Kageyama?" He questioned, not daring to meet the black headed boy's gaze. There was a pregnant pause, only the sounds of steady pants filling the air. 

Fuck, this was Kageyama's dying day anyways, he should be enjoying this! Snapping out of his trance, Tobio pounced on Hinata, momentarily knocking the breath out of the shorter one. "What-" He was shut up by Kageyama's needy kiss. 

Kageyama Tobio now knew there was officially no escape from the pair of bright-eyes that seemed to gravitate towards him, no matter how hard he tried to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Haikyuu!! so excuse me if the characters seem a little or too OOC. I literally had to look at the wiki to grasp their personalities. ,_,


End file.
